Solo D. Jack
Solo D. Jack (ソロ・D・ジャック, Soro Dī Jakku) is a pirate from Gosa Village in the Konomi Islands who is on a quest to find out the truth behind his family's death. Orphaned at a young age, he was taken in by the marine Admiral Aokiji after his parents' death, and trained to be a Marine. After learning that his father might have been innocent and framed by some people within the Marines, he lost faith in the marines and left Aokiji's tutelage to become a pirate. Due to the circumstances of his departure and the reasons behind it, Aokiji did not stop him from becoming a pirate, instead deciding to let him find his destiny on his own. Jack is currently the captain of the White Scarf Pirates and has a bounty of image:Bsymbol10.gif19,000,00 on his head. Appearance Jack is a lean young man of above average height, with tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf that is detailed with white scales that has earned him the name of White Scarf Jack. He also has a red tattoo at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. He is normally seen in a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, a wide black wristband on his left wrist and sandals along with his trademark scarf. Gallery Jack.jpg|Jack. Jack on raft.png|Jack on his raft. Jack angry.jpg|Jack loosing his cool. Jack young.jpg| A young Jack. Jack Mia.jpg|Jack rescues Mia. Personality Jack is an extremely brave, loyal and selfless person with tremendous strength of character. He will never turn his back on a friend and will go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. He is highly resourceful, full of determination and possesses a certain disregard for rules. His strong-willed stubbornness can sometimes get in trouble as when he refuses to back down no matter what the situation. Jack was born into a world of darkness and suffered great sorrow as a child. His parents were killed after his father, a former Marine Vice-Admiral, went rogue when he was only a child and he had to fend for himself from that point on. Growing up he had no close friends or anyone who cared for him. He was pitied by people due to his misfortune and shunned by others due to his father's infamy; but he did not let any of that get in his way. He lived his life by his own rules and learned to ignore what other people thought of him. In this reference he can be stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, sticking with his views no matter what everyone else might say. He exudes a calm, assured air, appearing controlled, but curiously emotional. He is very passionate in all that he engages himself in. Though he can be compassionate, because of his loveless upbringing, and forever being pitied and looked down upon, Jack appears more solitary, suspicious, and practical. He is very quick in making friends and once he comes to know and truly trust a person, he will go to great lengths to defend them. He will also defend himself or whatever he holds dear, no matter the cost to himself or others. Jack is also very intelligent and strong-willed as evident from the fact that he did not let the treatment he got from others damped his spirits and even though he has every reason to despise those who mistreated him, he holds no grudges against them. He possesses incredible determination and fortitude and is willing to go to any lengths to fulfill any activity he starts, enduring the most intense hardships and ordeals gladly and without complaint. But though he is willing to put himself in harm's way to achieve his goals he will not risk another person's life for his own good. Relationships Family *'Vice-Admiral Solo D. John:' Jack never knew his father but he had to live a hard life due to his father's actions and as such does not have teh greatest opinion of him. *'Admiral Aokiji:' Having been taken in by Aokiji as a child, he is the closest thing to a family that Jack has. He feels highly indebted to Aokiji for bringing him up and teaching him almost everything he knew. Before learning the truth about his father's death, he wanted to follow in Aokiji's foot steps and become a great marine. So when he made the choice to become a pirate, his greatest worry was that Aokiji might see it as a betrayal of sorts and still has some regrets regarding not being able to follow Aokiji's path in life. Crew Abilities Despite his youth, Jack possesses immense physical strength. Even before he was trained by Aokiji, he was able to beat up much older thugs when he had to fend for himself on the streets. After being taken in by Aokiji, his physical strength and dexterity were greatly improved by Aokiji's training, which included, amongst other exercises, lifting boulders over his head and tossing them as far as possible like in shot put. He is capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands and once even boasted that he could lift and toss an entire building. He is also extremely fast, capable of moving so fast that most cannot follow his movements, striking so fast that is seems as if the attacks are literally appearing out of nowhere. Having been taught to use Soru by Aokiji, the technique allows him to move at tremendous speeds and attack with greater speed and power. His speed is complemented by his great agility, dexterity and lightning fast reflexes. His sharp reflexes often allow him to anticipate and counter attacks which would normally be too fast to avoid. Also, not having consumed a Devil's Fruit, he is a highly capable swimmer and possesses tremendous stamina, with Aokiji one making him swim along a great deal of the circumference of a big island as part of his training. He also showed his proves at swimming when his raft sank at a great distance from Shells Town and he swam all the way to the town while carrying Mia, a devil fruit user. Despite this he has never defeated Aokiji in a fight, even when Aokiji was fighting with one of his hands tied behind his back. It has been stated by Aokiji and others that he is still to reach his true potential, still being short on experience and stating that his journey around the world, be it as a pirate or a marine, will ultimately enable him to some day reach his full potential. Haki :Further information: Haki Jack is a skilled practitioner of Busoshoku Haki, having been trained in its usage by Aokiji. He is capable of using it both defensively and offensively, putting him on a more even footing when confronting Logia and certain Paramecia and Zoan devil fruit users. He has also, though on only one occasion till date, shown the capability to use Haoshoku Haki, making use of it instinctively when he was defeated and Mia was about to be executed by a marine Captain on Shells Island. History Childhood Trivia *His appearance is based on Natsu Dragneel from the anime Fairy Tail. *Jack will be my main character on this site. Category:Jet'ika Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Will of D Category:Haki Users